1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a display for computers, and more particularly, pertains to a projection display for laptop computers or notebook computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laptop computers or notebook computers usually utilize an LCD display. The LCD displays associated with laptop computers or notebook computers are fragile. All of these displays add weight to the computer, are electronic, and require a finite amount of space, as well as considerable power.
The LCD displays for laptop or notebook computers add weight, require energy, and require an electrical connection to the laptop computer or notebook computer.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a projection display which projects the stored information as a video graphic or printed image onto an adjacent surface, whether it be a flat planar screen, a rolled screen or a suitable screen surface for displaying the stored information.